Suddenly
by TrainToAlaska
Summary: Scott and Charlene have been happily living together in Brisbane but after having to deal with some serious life changing events are they starting to miss their always meddling family and neighbours back in Erinsborough? [not a typical fluff story, uses (almost) all the original characters from the late '80s]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and welcome to my newest and first Neighbours fanfic! I have been obsessed with the episodes from the '80s and the most important couple on it aka Scott and Charlene. I really tried my best to make the characters as genuine as possible but you have to also take in mind that they're a little more grown up now because it is now the early '90s (in the story). All the other characters who still live in Erinsborough have not been changed or altered with the original story line of the series otherwise it would be too confusing. Hope you enjoy and please follow the story and leave a review because that gets me motivated to keep on writing :) xo**

_[small summary: Scott has found a job as a writer at a news paper firm in Brisbane and Charlene after completing her apprenticeship decided with full support of her husband to open a garage next to their house and now works there with fellow friend and female mechanic Debby]_

* * *

Charlene could feel a cool breeze blowing through the open window into the bedroom; the curtains were dancing as the wind was spreading the fresh night smell into the room gracing her naked legs and arms. Rarely felt the wind cold to her, as it usually was a source of relieve in these kind of typical hot Australian nights, but this night it didn't as goose bumps spread over her entire body.

Charlene carefully tugged at the blankets that her husband had wrapped around his body as he moved a lot in his sleep. Charlene was jealous how he could just close his eyes and be gone. She looked at him and faintly smiled. He was lying on his stomach; he looked so peaceful as she could vaguely see his face because of the streetlights from outside. His blonde hair, which was now cut shorter, was peaking in every direction as he was breathing slowly but steadily, clearly in a deep sleep.

Not satisfied with the amount of blanket she got, she tugged at it again and moved her petite frame closer to her bare-chested husband, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. This sudden movement awoke Scott as he slowly opened his eyes; feeling a little disoriented and was surprised, as he looked straight into his wife's eyes.

"Didn't mean to wake you up" Charlene whispered to him as she put her hand on his stubbly cheek.

Scott just shook his head and pulled her closer to him like he would always do so Charlene could rest her head on his chest, which she did.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked as he just noticed the red numbers of the alarm clock stating that it was '3 in the morning "-are you still nauseous from the flight?"

Charlene closed her eyes "only a little" she sighed as she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

Scott just nodded and closed his eyes as well "I know there is more-" he whispered to her and grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and held it as he started playing with the wedding ring on her finger.

Charlene just kept silent and sighed again "do you ever think back on our lives back in Ramsay Street?"

Scott opened his eyes and frowned, surprised by this sudden question "if I ever think back?" he responded after a long pause "well yeah of course, most of my life was there, my-I mean our family is there, it's where we met… would be more weird if I never thought about it right?" and smiled at her.

Charlene smiled faintly back "yeah I know, I guess I just miss mum and Henry and everybody else-"

Scott propped himself up and leaned forwards, his lips just hovering before hers "when we have a little more money, we'll pay them a visit alright?" he whispered and gave her a soft kiss.

Charlene nodded and relaxed her body again after Scott got into his former position "I would love that" she answered and closed her eyes, feeling a little better.

"You know…" Scott said just before he fell asleep "I always imagined us, especially around our wedding, that we'd always stay in Erinsborough and you know… get married, settle down, find a job, have a few kids" he said smiling "strange how life can turn out-"

Charlene opened her eyes and swallowed the lump down she felt in her throat "yeah strange-"

* * *

"OH RACK OFF!" Charlene shouted and stormed back into the garage.

Debby, her colleague but mostly good friend, looked up from underneath the hood of the car she was working on and raised her eyebrows

"What's going on?" Debby asked as she pulled her long dark hair out of her face.

Charlene started aggressively cleaning her dirty hands with a cloth "that asshole asked me if there was a mechanic, so of course I said I was and he laughed in my face and drove off" she grunted and threw the cloth in a corner before she sat herself down on the old leather couch they had moved into the garage "hope his breaks give up and runs into the nearset pole, that'll teach him" and hid her face in her hands.

Debby chuckled at her friend her words while shaking her head and walked closer to Charlene as she was cleaning a part she had just removed from the car "there are always those sexist pigs-" she said and let herself fall next to Charlene onto the same couch.

Charlene just kept shaking her head as she was still hiding her face from her friend "maybe I have made a mistake, setting up this garage, Scott truly trusted in me to make this garage a success and we put all our savings into it and we are losing customers everyday and why? Because you and I are girls…" as she looked up angrily staring into Debby's brown eyes.

Debby sighed and shrugged, as she felt a little concerned for her friend "of course it was a big risk to build your own garage next to your house and make it into a business but we knew that, would you have rather been still working into that garage with those sexist blokes?"

Charlene sighed again "I guess you are right, I just feel guilty towards Scott-" and sat up straight as she tightened her hairband "at least he is happy with his job" she smiled.

Debby now looked up concerned as she took a closer look to her friend "are you sure you are all right? No offence but you look kind of awful…"

Charlene frowned "I'm fine, just-" she answered irritated and distanced herself a little from her friend and stared at all the cars that still needed to be fixed "-and even if I wasn't fine we have still heaps to do, I am just a little nauseous and maybe a tad tired"

Debby slowly nodded "Well, just know I could handle it all if you felt sick, just let me know, Scott would kill me if he knew I let you work while you were sick" she laughed and stood up slowly walking back followed by Charlene who grunted "I just hope I feel better soon" Debby who was already installing the part she had cleaned back into the car snickered "who knows… maybe you are pregnant, the way you guys go at it-"

Charlene gasped and playfully threw a dirty cloth at her friend "no way" she laughed "we are way too careful for that, especially when we are this broke-"

Debby shrugged "hey you never know…" she teasingly said and stuck her head under the hood of the car.

Charlene sighed and rolled herself under the car where she was repairing an oil leak and shook her head a little; trying to keep herself awake after a rough night of almost no sleep. She stared at all the parts under the car that was lit with a flashlight in her hand as she was reminiscing the teasing words of her friend "pregnant" she whispered to herself, she smiled at those words. She and Scott hadn't really thought about having a family after they decided to wait a few years ago, sure they kept that extra room open, there were only a few boxes stored there but she couldn't be pregnant, not now…

But the longer she thought about it the more it seemed to fall into place, her heart started beating faster as the symptoms she had for weeks now started adding up in her head, she felt herself getting dizzy and quickly rolled herself from underneath the car to get some fresh air and stood up wobbly on her feet, leaning against the garage walls pulling her hair out of her face, trying to get some air into her lungs so she could calm down as thoughts were racing through her head.

Debby looked up concerned "are you alright?" she asked, quickly walking to her friend who's bright blue eyes were now watery and full of fear

"What if I am?" Charlene muttered with a dry mouth

"What if you are what?" Debby asked oblivious.

Charlene swallowed trying to get sense of the panic she felt in her gut and paused for a few seconds before answering "pregnant"

* * *

"I reckon Charlene really misses Erinsborough-" Scott said through the phone as he absent-mindedly stirred in his cold coffee

"You think so?" his older brother Paul answered him who was on the other end.

"Yeah she has been distant and maybe a little lonely, she has this girl she works with in the garage but that's it really…" Scott paused for a few seconds "-and she asked me at like '3 in the morning if I ever thought about Ramsay Street"

"Oh really?" Paul answered a little surprised as he remembered Charlene was the one who was most keen on moving to Queensland "-well Gran really misses you guys too she wanted to paint a family portrait but decided against it because you guys weren't there-" Paul answered who was leaned back into his office chair chewing on a pencil with the phone clamped between his ear and shoulder.

Scott felt a knot in his stomach "really?" he just answered after a long pause.

"Hey but Scotty if you and Charlene ever want to come over you are welcome to stay at Lassiters no problem-" his older brother answered

"Well we would love to but-" Scott stopped midsentence as his bosses assistant called him "-oh I gotta go, gonna find out if they liked the article I did about New-Zealand, Charlene and I went there 2 weeks ago remember?" Scott said excited.

Paul couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in the voice of his little brother "yeah sure, good luck and say hi to the Lenny from me alright?" he answered before he got hung up on.

* * *

"Scott Robinson, come in, sit down-" the smiling woman said who looked to be in her late 50s.

"Hello Mrs. Richardson-" Scott said still a little intimidated when talking to his boss.

"Please call me Emily alright? I know I am your boss but I call you Scott so you need to be able to call me by my first name" she responded as she pointed at the chair in front of her, gesturing Scott to sit down.

Scott just nodded and smiled, still uncomfortable with calling his boss by her first name and sat down.

"You may be wondering why I called you in-" Emily asked him as she ruffled through some papers on her desk.

Scott who saw his newly written article about the trip he had done to New Zealand smiled and pointed at the papers in her hands "I guess it's about the article?"

Emily nodded at her employee creating bit of an awkward silence

"So you liked it?" Scott asked now a little more careful as he didn't seem to be able to read his boss anymore.

"Look Scott-" Emily answered and paused again as she stared into Scott's eyes and took off her glasses "I didn't like it"

Scott felt like he got hit by a bus "you-you didn't?" he stammered, surprised by this sudden blunt remark of his boss

"Look Scott-" as she looked at his article again and shook her head before putting it down "-you are honestly a talented kid, when your old boss send me your references I was truly impressed by your writing, you were so young but you had this really different way in how you would write about things, especially at that age and I needed something different for this newspaper and I thought you would be the one to do it-" Emily picked up the article again and almost dropped it immediately back onto her desk "-this is average"

Scott didn't know how to behave or what to say as he tried to take in her words "you think it's bad?" he answered

"No, like I said, not bad, just average… And that is not why I hired you, I needed someone to really take a fresh new approach to this newspaper but what you wrote here… anybody in this office could've written" Emily looked at Scott who didn't seem to respond and continued "-and it is not just this, it has been going on for a while, you seem to have lost that edge you had and in all honesty that special trip to New Zealand you had was a test if you maybe could do it right again, but there wasn't-"

Scott looked up "I could write it again, right now! Let me prove myself to you again" he interrupted her still confused after this sudden blow of reality.

Emily shook her head "no, we're gonna print this because it is due for today but Scott-" and she took a deep breath "I need to let you go"

"Let me go? You mean… You are giving me the sack?" Scott answered in shock, as he looked straight into his boss' eyes who just nodded at him before they got both interrupted by knocking on the glass office door

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Sylvia, Emily's assistant, said "-but Scott your wife is here and she needs you"

Scott frowned as he was still processing what just had happened "can't it wait?" he asked as he had turned around, Sylvia shrugged "she seemed really upset, she said it was an emergency" she carefully answered him

Scott looked back at his boss who just waved with her hand "go to her, just come back alright" she said and Scott quickly stood up

"Look we need to really discuss this-" he said as he walked to the open door

"-Just go to your wife Scott" Emily answered and turned around in her spinning chair so she was looking outside.

Scott swallowed and looked at Sylvia "where is she?"

"She is at the entrance I'll walk with you," she answered but Scott shook his head

"No, no I'll find her" and hurried himself out of the office.

* * *

Scott aggressively hit the buttons of the elevator as he was cursing in his head "I can't lose my job, I just can't I need to convince her… and who is she even… testing me without telling-" as his thoughts were interrupted by the bing of the elevator and quickly got in pressing the button to go down. The elevator went way too slow for his liking as his thoughts were racing through his mind but when the doors opened he immediately forgot about his worries as he saw his wife looking at him from the waiting area, she hadn't even changed out of her trusty overalls which she always did when going out, and hurried himself to her, she clearly had been crying as her pretty face was still red and puffy.

"Charlene, are you ok? What happened?" he asked shocked as he grabbed her hands and held them

"We really need to talk- in private" she stammered as she looked into his worried blue eyes.

Scott nodded as he felt his heart beating fast in his chest and escorted her to an empty meeting area and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Charlene was pacing around the room without looking at him, he knew she would do that when she couldn't think straight, so he sat her down on one of the chairs and kneeled in front of her "what is it?" he asked as he grabbed her hands again so she would calm down.

Charlene took a deep breath but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, it would make it too real, too official… and she shook her head "I can't say it so I just have to show it to you" and let go of Scott's hands and grabbed her purse from the ground and took out a small white stick and presented it to him.

Scott took it from her and frowned "what is it-" he asked confused before he understood what it was, his eyes grew big and looked at her "you are-?" he stammered, "-it is positive?" he whispered and looked back at the little '+' sign on the stick.

Charlene swallowed as she felt her mouth dry and nodded "yeah-" was the only the only thing she could mutter.

Scott just nodded and looked at her forcing a smile "well this is what we always wanted right?" and tried to cheer up his wife as his thoughts were screaming in the back of his head how he was out of a job and there couldn't be worse timing. "How long have you known?" he asked as he pulled another chair from under the table and sat it in front of her so he could sit properly.

Charlene took another deep breath "it was really weird, I didn't even think about it- you know how I was feeling sick lately and we blamed it on the flight from New Zealand but your sickness disappeared and mine didn't-" she rambled "-and then Debby made a joke how I could be pregnant but I was like no way but then it seemed to all fall into place, and- and-"

She tried to finish her sentence without tearing up again "-she went with me to the drugstore and we picked up these tests and they were all positive… they were all positive Scott-"

Scott nodded again and wiped the tears from her face and sat closer "it's all good Charlene" he smiled at her as the news had sunk in a little "like I said, we always wanted this, the timing could be better-" he said trying to make her smile, which helped a little.

Charlene looked at him "you are ok with this?" she asked a little surprised at the laid back attitude of her husband.

Scott faintly smiled "yeah, I just wish-" and shook his head "never mind"

"What, what is it?" Charlene asked confused as her husband suddenly pulled back.

Scott sighed, "I actually just got… fired"

"You got what?" Charlene gasped who felt another surge of panic go through her body "we can't do this without your job Scott, we are dead broke!"

Scott frowned "I know, I know" as he suddenly got a determined look on his face "-but I am going to fix it, right now" as he stood up and walked to the door.

Charlene stood up "what are you doing?" she asked almost angrily as her husband practically ignored her "Scott-" she repeated "-what are you going to do?" she now yelled at him.

Scott stopped moving and turned around as he grabbed her close, giving her a quick but firm kiss "look don't worry ok, try to remember that this is good news!" and smiled at her and let go of her "just go home and relax I will be with you as soon as I can…"

Charlene frowned "you still haven't told me what you are going to do!" she answered irritated

Scott smiled at her "I am going to get my job back"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me far too long but here is chapter 2! Not much to say here, it starts pretty much where I left off with chapter 1. I just want to remind you all that English is NOT my first language and that if you notice something that is off I am sorry I only do this for fun anyway ****J****ok enjoy and PLEASE leave reviews and follow and favorite this story, it really keeps me motivated to write more AND I love seeing it, enjoy!**

* * *

There was only one place Charlene felt like she could really calm herself down and be alone. This part of the park was her favorite spot. When she moved to Queensland on her own she needed a quiet place for her to think. It helped her cope with living with her, now deceased, grandparents, the old job at the garage that she despised and eventually her occasional fights with Scott. He was the only one who knew about it in case of an emergency but despite that, it was her spot.

Charlene enjoyed the soft summer breeze, for once it wasn't that hot and the sun-rays on her shoulders felt like a comforting blanket that she desperately needed. She really didn't expect her husband to react that way and how he showed her so much love and even happiness. But seeing him that happy didn't help, it just made her feel more alone and insecure about her own feelings.

"Why am I not ready?" she whispered to herself as she absentmindedly started peeling an old tree branch layer by layer with her fingers and stared at the families enjoying the sunny day in the park. Trying to imagine if Scott and her could be like that.

"Charlene?" a far too familiar voice called her, startling her and interrupted her dark thoughts as she almost fell from the old bench she was sitting on.

"Scott-" she answered him surprised as she was ripped from her daydreams "how did you know where I was?" she sighed feeling like she was robbed from her alone-time and threw away the fully stripped branch and positioned herself.

Scott gave her a faint smile "I just knew" as he looked the same direction Charlene was, it was obvious to him she was looking at the happy mom's and dad's at the playground "-can you imagine us being like that?" he asked softly, not particularly sure if he could himself.

Charlene squinted and sighed, not wanting to answer that question because she knew he wouldn't like the answer, instead she rubbed her eyes that were irritated by the sun and shielded them with her hand as she looked at her husband "-so…" she said not really knowing what to say next "-did you get your job back?"

Scott smiled as he looked at her and back at the playground "yes" he answered her and smiled.

Charlene immediately sat up "you did?" she answered him genuinely surprised and sat closer to him.

Scott started laughing, his blue eyes twinkling in the sun "you don't have much faith in me do you?"

Charlene shook her head "-no, no I didn't mean it like that" and put her arms around his neck and went with her right hand through his blonde hair on the back of his head, like she'd always do "it just sounded so definitive didn't think you would pull it off, I know how Emily is…" as she for a second forgot about her other problems.

"I do too-" Scott answered as he slowly nodded "-and at first she was not interested at all, she dismissed everything, I asked her for a trial period and longer work days but she didn't budge and at the end… I just broke down a little and I let it slip how I well needed the job to support you and-"

Charlene felt the blood drain from her face "you told her about the-" as she couldn't even mutter the word 'baby' and let got of her husband.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have but suddenly… Emily, my boss, became interested and offered me a job completely different from what I have been doing, she wants me to write a column for young parents… especially young fathers and the best thing is-"

Charlene distanced herself from him and felt panic surge through her body and started fidgeting with the buckles of her overalls "you shouldn't have told her Scott-" she said as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat down as she felt her tears stinging in her eyes.

Scott stopped talking and just looked at her, he knew when she started fidgeting there was really something wrong. She couldn't even look at him as he tried to connect the dots. "is it because you wanted to tell our family first I get that-"

Charlene hid her face in her hands and just shook her head, she didn't want him to see her like this and the more she tried to hide it the more difficult it became "it's not that" she whispered.

"Charlene-" he tried again and sat closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder that she rejected by pulling herself away from him "Charlene just tell me, is it that-" as it suddenly hit him, his heart started beating faster and he put his hand in front of his mouth "-is it that…" as he paused for a few seconds "-you don't wanna keep it?"

She looked up and stared at his frowning face, she could see how hurt he was and it made her feel even more ashamed of her feelings "no!" she blurted out "well, yes… I don't know I am just so confused Scott!"

Scott couldn't believe what he heard "-but we were so ready and that was years ago, what has changed?" he asked a little distraught

Charlene pulled her blonde hair from her face that was previously in a ponytail but was now sticking to her face because of her tears "we were just kids back then Scott, we are adults now…. Are we doing the right thing by keeping it? Honestly? We have no money, a tiny house and we are miles and miles away from our family I just-"

"But you have me, we have us!" Scott interrupted her "-it's a blessing Charlene, a blessing!" he answered her loudly as he stood up from the bench, not knowing how to react or to control his feelings

"Then WHY doesn't it feel like that Scott?!" she yelled back at him before hiding her face again that was still sticky from her tears

Scott just looked at his wife in disbelief, sitting there on that old wooden bench. The sun had fittingly disappeared and Scott couldn't take being there any longer "I'm going" he said and walked off as he could hear his wife yelling after him, but he ignored it, it was too much for him right now.

* * *

Scott was home alone for a while now, he had been waiting for Charlene to come home too but she hadn't and he started to get really worried. At least her car, her trusty green Mini Cooper, was still parked in front so she couldn't be that far, but that was the only real 'security' he had.

The sun had come down and it was getting darker and darker outside and the more time passed the more guilty he felt towards her, of course he didn't react well, it was what always happened as he cursed at himself and threw his toast that was substituting for dinner in the trash before finally deciding to pick up the phone and started dialing Debby's phone number.

It rang twice before she picked up. "Debby?" Scott asked as he heard the phone pick up.

"Oh… hi Scott-" she answered, sounding a bit distant.

"I guess Charlene told you huh," he answered, reading her voice. Debby didn't answer but the silence said enough "look I know you must hate me now but I can't find Charlene, I have looked everywhere… I just wanna make it right, do you know where she is?" he asked his wife's best friend, because he knew she knew.

Debby sighed deeply "look-" she whispered "I promised not to tell you but she is here with me, she has told me you guys had a fight and then asked me to help repair my old Chevy to keep her mind off of things, I think it's right for you to come"

Scott immediately felt relieved knowing where Charlene had been hiding "thank you so much I-"

"Just come already ok" Debby interrupted and hung up on him.

* * *

Scott knocked on the front door of the small but good looking house that was owned by Debby, she immediately opened it, like she had been waiting for him "she is in the garage, I haven't told her you were coming, I will leave you guys to it" and pointed at the other door that was connected to the garage.

"Thank you" he answered her gratefully and walked towards the door she had pointed too.

"Scott-" Debby called him just before he opened the door "-Charlene is just really confused right now, try to support her no matter what alright".

Scott answered her by a nod and walked in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Charlene immediately recognized the footsteps coming towards her as she was again lying under a car; she felt tense and kept her mouth shut, praying he would just leave her alone as she didn't feel ready to talk.

"Charlene-" Scott said softly as he had seen her feet stick out from underneath the car, which was a common sight for him, and kneeled down "please talk to me-"

But Charlene didn't move a muscle as tears ran down her face while staring at the car parts above her. She was hurt and ashamed and hated that he knew the truth about her true feelings.

Scott sighed, "I have been so stupid, alright… me and my big mouth I was just so shocked… I shouldn't have just walked off like that-"

Charlene's heart softened, as he genuinely seemed sorry and slowly wheeled herself from underneath the dark car. She sat up and pulled her hair out of her face as she just stared into his eyes, her tears had mixed with the oil stains that resulted in black smears across her pretty face.

"I'm so sorry-" Scott whispered, "I really am, I understand now".

Charlene sat closer to him, also on her knees, she held his face with her dirty hands and shook her head "I am sorry too" she whispered to him breaking her own silence "I needed time to just think and process it all, it is just such a big step you know, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that"

Scott nodded "I promise to give you some time to think, we are in this together alright and if you aren't ready-"

But Charlene silenced him in the best way by pressing her lips onto his, stopping him from finishing his sentence "-look" she sighed "I never really considered taking it away" and paused for a few seconds "not again" she whispered, quickly thinking back from when she was 15 where she had been in the same situation. "but I needed the time and your support, it was not just your decision, I needed to feel like it was mine too" she continued.

Scott just nodded, he had a big smile on his face "so we are keeping it?" he said feeling like he needed a clear answer from her.

Charlene sighed and couldn't help but smile back at him "yes"

Scott felt so relieved he gave her a quick but firm kiss and hugged her, Charlene answered the hug and closed her eyes, feeling his strong arms around her made her feel a little more secure in her decision because now she knew for sure he was there for her and their future family "I am glad you have your job back-" she whispered in his ear, still in his arms.

Scott smiled at those words and freed himself from their hug, now just holding her hands "I haven't told you the best part of it though" he said and leaned forward, like he was about to tell her a secret "I don't have to be in an office to write this column, I just need to have it finished In time so they can add it into the newspaper which means-" as he paused for a few seconds and leaned in even closer "-we can go home".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**So finally (I know) here is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy, some cute and emotional moments here and there, please leave a review if you enjoyed it and maybe share it with other Neighbours lovers! xo**

"So you are gonna go?" Debby asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice as she pulled off her baseball hat and wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. She and Charlene were working in the garage again and it was a particular hot day. The electric fan was the only thing that cooled them down but even that was not enough to be comfortable as their overalls clung to their sweaty bodies.

Charlene sat up and joined her friend by standing next to her directly in the cool breeze of the fan as they looked at Debby's old Chevy they had been tinkering on with love. The heat for Charlene was even more unbearable as not only she was sweating she was also still nauseous because of the pregnancy and it became her a bit too much so she unclasped her overalls and let the garment rest on her hips. She wore a simple tank top underneath her overalls which was a promotional shirt for Lassiter's that Paul once send her after he forgot to buy her a proper Christmas gift.

"Don't worry Deb, I know Scott's work allows him to go everywhere, but I can't, I mean I have the garage, responsibilities here…" she said and sighed. Charlene did really wanna go home and have the love and support of her family and old friends and especially her mother Madge but there was just no way of leaving her business which Scott didn't find as much of a problem as her and it created yet another argument between them.

Charlene stretched her body with her arms up in the air after feeling stiff from working on the car all morning and let out a deep sigh.

"You don't look pregnant-" Debby said with a grin as she looked at her friend still slim figure and took a sip from her water bottle.

Charlene let her arms down and laughed, "Yeah well there is not much to see yet-"

Debby frowned, as she kept looking at her friend "I can't even imagine you pregnant you are so tiny-"

Charlene faintly smiled, she was used to people calling her small or tiny or a 'midget' like her husband loved to call her, and put her hands on her still very flat stomach but quickly moved them to her dirty overalls and wiped her hands clean on the fabric "well there is still a chance I am not" she laughed

"What?" Debby responded shocked, "What do you mean?"

Charlene faintly smiled and shook her head "well I am getting the final results from my blood test today at the doctors" and paused, as she just looked at the puzzled expression on her friend's face "-but I am pretty sure I am after those six home pregnancy tests and the nausea that I am"

Debby smirked "well I am glad you look more at ease and ready for this-"

Charlene sighed "at ease, yeah maybe a little more… but ready? It's just-" as she kept silent for a bit, thinking if she should even tell her friend.

"It's just what?" Debby asked curious

"Well Scott just seems so much more ready than I am and I keep wondering if there is something wrong with me?" Charlene answered her friend as she started to fidget with the buckles of her overalls, like she'd always do.

Debby smiled and put her arm around her friend's waist and gave a quick assuring hug "Lenny, honestly of course Scott is more ready, that is a no-brainer!"

Charlene raised her eyebrows "what, why?" she answered confused

Debby laughed, "Because he is a man! He doesn't have to do all the heavy lifting we girls do, he can just fantasize about the baby, but you have to do all the hard work and most of the worrying, the fact that you are this concerned and worried only makes you a better mum, I think…"

Charlene smiled, as she felt like a weight has lifted off of her shoulders, just by talking to a friend "how can I even leave this place and not have you around" she said to her friend as they swung their water bottles against each other as if they were beer bottles "cheers to that" Debby answered and took a sip from her water.

* * *

Charlene looked at herself in the mirror. She had showered and got into some clean clothes readying herself before her appointment at the hospital. She had half her outfit on but paused as she was buttoning her shirt. She thought about the remarks of her friend that morning and as she looked at her reflection, she couldn't imagine herself having a huge baby bump either and absent-mindedly placed her hand on her lower abdomen, forcing herself to imagine what it would look like.

"You ready?" Scott asked hastily walking through the hallway making sure she was ready to go as they were already a little late for their very important doctor's appointment, but stopped at the doorway and smiled as he had caught his wife staring at herself in the mirror, she had a frown on her face just before he interrupted her thoughts. Charlene felt a little embarrassed and quickly buttoned her shirt trying to act as normal as possible.

"What were you thinking about?" Scott asked sweetly as he had walked over to her and stood behind her, embracing her by putting his arms around her waist. The same way he always did, which he knew she loved.

Charlene faintly smiled and closed her eyes for a second, she loved the way he held her, she could just disappear in his arms as he rested his chin on her shoulder "nothing" she whispered as she was enjoying his embrace. She was so sick of their constant arguing that having his strong arms around her felt like they could just be the two of them for a minute with nothing on their minds.

Scott hugged her even closer to his chest as he enjoyed her scent, which was a combination of her shampoo and faintly that of the garage, but that didn't bother him, he loved that about her "I don't believe you" he answered.

Charlene loosened his arms and turned around so she was facing him "let's just go alright?" she said with a faint smile.

Scott knew something was up but they had been arguing so much lately that he just let it go, at least for now. "Ok let's go" he answered and quickly kissed her and looked at his watch "oh we really do have to go, we're so late!"

"You'd think we would get at least some sort of special treatment as we know the doctor" Charlene said grumpy, even though they were late for their appointment they had been waiting for 15 minutes.

"Just relax ok, I bet Clive is busy, look how many people are waiting" Scott answered her who knew she hated waiting as her young rebellious side would show up, which was that same side of hers that had socked him in the face as they met in Ramsay Street.

Charlene sighed "I know, I know… can you imagine if the blood test is negative and we have been worried for all this time for nothing" she laughed, making a few people look up at her that were in the waiting room with them.

"Hmm… that would be pretty disappointing wouldn't it" he answered her, feeling a bit awkward.

Charlene looked at her husband, she immediately felt guilty for saying that "I didn't mean it like that, you know I want this now, it came out wrong" she said and grabbed his hand that was resting on his lap and gently squeezed it "I'm sorry" she whispered and rested her head against his shoulder "you know how much I hate waiting" and smiled.

Scott sighed and rested his head against hers "I know, I know" he answered her.

They kept being in that position until finally her name was being called "Mrs. Robinson?" a friendly looking nurse called out and looked through the room.

Charlene practically jumped up, followed by Scott who suddenly felt a little anxious. She grabbed his hand again and almost dragged him as they followed the nurse to one of the examining rooms.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson" Clive said with a big smile as the couple walked in "oh wow you haven't grown a bit" he joked as Charlene hugged him that required him to bend down significantly.

"Funny" she answered with a mock frown on her face as Scott greeted their old friend too who they hadn't seen since before their wedding "and I see that you got rid of the mullet?" he joked.

Scott awkwardly went with his hand through his hair "yeah" and smiled back at him.

"Sit down, sit down" the red haired doctor said still with a big smile on his face as he pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk as he himself took a seat. He stared at the couple for a few seconds "I am really glad you guys are still together, not that I had any doubts of course…"

Charlene and Scott looked at each other "sure, sure I know everyone doubted our decision to marry young but look we are still here!" Scott answered Clive who was leaned back in his chair.

Clive just kept staring at the couple, he felt as if he was transported back at the time he still lived in Ramsay Street. Sure the couple in front of him had changed, not that drastically except for maybe the hair-do's…

"Um Clive?" Charlene asked carefully as she saw their doctor was in deep thoughts, making them wait for their results.

"Oh yes, yes…!" Clive answered and sat up immediately, grabbing the files that were placed next to his computer as he quickly looked into them.

Scott grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it and shared a quick look with her, just to make sure if she was ok. But Charlene had a smile on her face although he didn't know if it was because she wanted to hear the results or just simply because they were reunited with a good mate.

Clive smiled and put the papers down "well congratulations!" as he looked at the couple "the blood test was positive, which means you guys are gonna be parents!"

Charlene immediately sat up straight in her chair, surprised at how relieved she was actually feeling and she looked at Scott with a smile on her face, expecting he would be staring back at her but he was in deep thought.

Scott sat back in his chair, as his mouth had dried. It finally hit him… he was going to be a parent, a father, he tried to make sense of it as he felt his wife looking at him.

"Scott?" Charlene carefully asked, confused how suddenly Scott didn't seem as happy as she thought he would be "are you alright?"

Scott looked at her and forced a smile "yes… yes!" he answered, feeling like he was becoming himself again and took a deep breath "I don't know, it just hit me…"

Clive picked up the file again and started reading again, giving the couple a few seconds to 'recover' from the happy news, which didn't take long and they focused themselves again on their doctor.

"So Charlene, we can't do an ultrasound just yet, like the nurse probably already explained when you came in to do the blood test earlier this week" Clive said, with a more professional tone this time.

Charlene nodded as she had put her chair closer to her husband, holding his hand in her hands that were resting on her lap "yeah, she said we have to calculate how far along I am from the last day of my period…"

"Right, which is now…" as he looked back at the paper "seven weeks ago" Clive answered her, looking for a confirmation in his patient

Charlene swallowed "yes…" as that number baffled her a little "seven weeks, that is almost two months…"

Clive smiled "and how are you feeling? Good? Nauseous probably?"

"Yes, all of that… but when are you able to do an ultrasound?" as she suddenly felt a little worried "I mean if there was something wrong, I would wanna know as soon as possible…"

Clive could hear the panic in her voice "Charlene, you really don't need to worry. You guys are young, healthy, happy if you just keep eating healthy, not strain yourself too much then there isn't really anything that could go wrong"

Charlene was still not happy with that answer and looked at her husband for some support.

"It's ok Charlene, Clive is probably right…" he answered her, trying to comfort a little as he was slowly becoming from the shock "the only thing I am scared of is that we will be having triplets just like Paul and Gail" Scott joked to lighten up the room.

Charlene smiled, feeling a little more at ease now. "I would not be able to handle that" she laughed.

Clive shook his head "I heard about that, triplets are so unusual…" as Clive again got lost in his thoughts but quickly realized his patient has asked him something "-but to answer your question, we'll make an appointment for when you are around 14 weeks pregnant, so we have a clear view and we'll even be able to hear the heartbeat and more importantly to make sure it is not triplets" he joked.

Charlene took a deep breath "well alright, that is around the same time this nausea will stop right?" as she longed for a day that she didn't feel like throwing up all the time.

Clive nodded "I promise you, you'll feel much better when you enter your second trimester"

* * *

Charlene looked outside of her car window, it had started raining which was rare for this time of the year but she figured it fitted her mood. She didn't let Scott drive a lot because she loved to do it herself so much but now she didn't really care.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked carefully, putting his hand on her leg as they had stopped before a red sign.

Charlene looked up and forced a smile "yeah, yeah sure" she answered and looked outside again.

Scott sighed, as he wasn't convinced "are you sure?" he tried again.

Charlene grunted "yeah Scott, just leave me ok" and immediately felt kind of guilty as she didn't want to sound as mean but she couldn't just be nice and nod, she needed some space.

Scott pulled his hand back and concentrated on the road again "alright" he answered her softly, feeling slightly confused. She was so happy at the doctor's but now it looked like she pulled a 360' as they continued driving in an awkward silence until they finally arrived home.

Charlene really had it bad when it came to mood swings that were caused by her pregnancy hormones and as she got out of the car it was almost impossible to keep herself from crying. Scott hadn't noticed as it was still raining and she was glad he didn't as she quickly walked to the front door and looked through her bag to find the keys.

"I have them" said as he walked up to her bungling the set of keys in his hands, shielding himself from the rain with his arm.

Charlene turned away from him, making sure he couldn't see her face that was covered in tears that had mixed with the raindrops. But her weird body language made Scott suspicious and as he opened the door he quickly stopped her in the hallway, they both were dripping wet as pools of water formed at their feet.

"Charlene, are you ok?" he asked concerned, holding her upper arms so she was forced to look at him.

Charlene tried to wipe off her tears with her hands as she cursed the hormones that were rushing through her body; making her unable to control her emotions "I'm fine" she answered him with a broken voice.

Scott was shocked by how emotional she suddenly was and he pulled up her chin "you're not fine, what's wrong I thought you were happy?" as he was clearly confused at how his wife was behaving.

Charlene just shook her head "I just- I just…" as she wiped off her wet face with the back of her hand "I just really wish I could tell Mum, talk to her, I miss her and everyone so much…" she answered him as she finally looked in his bright blue eyes "I feel like… I caused this, I wanted to move here so we have our own place and now we can't move back either because of me!" she finally let out not caring how her hair stuck to her face.

Scott felt his heart break and immediately pulled her in his arms, not caring how wet they both were as he caressed her hair that because of the rain had formed into soft curls "it's not your fault, we both made the decision to come here! and I get you can't just leave, I get it. I am sorry…" Scott answered her as he slowly rocked her in his arms "and you know you can just call Mum…" he answered softly, wishing he could make her sadness disappear.

"It's not the same" Charlene answered defeated as she let Scott's comforting arms hug her closer, just the way she liked it. "I wish we could just go back to Erinsborough, leave everything but I can't- I can't" she kept repeating as her tears kept streaming down her face.

Scott was relieved she finally showed her true feelings even though they were clouded by her hormones as he slowly let go of her and got down on his knees, making Charlene only a little taller than he was "I promise you, we will go back, even if it is just until the birth of this baby, we will find a way ok, I promise"

Charlene cupped his face in her hands and smiled "you promise?" feeling his chin stubbles tickle her hands.

Scott stood up again "I promise, you're my wife, I love you, let's just find a solution instead of just arguing about it, which I know is more our style of handling things" he joked to lighten the mood as he finally took off his soaked coat and pulled the zipper down from his wife's jacket too and leaned over, going with his fingers through his blonde dripping wet locks and just hovered right before their lips met, their cold noses touching each other "I love you, I can't believe we are gonna be a family soon" he almost whispered with a smile

Charlene swallowed "I know…" she whispered back, feeling so much more happy than she had in weeks "I love you too" she answered before going in for the kiss.

* * *

Debby was backed up against the door that connected the Robinson's house and the garage. She had been waiting for her friend to come home, wanting to know how the doctor's appointment went.

Debby had heard the car coming into the driveway so like a puppy she hurried herself to the connecting door but as soon as she heard her friends argue she knew she had to stay out.

She really didn't want to listen in but she couldn't help it as she heard her best friend break down and cry. Immediately she felt guilty, she didn't know Charlene really wanted to go back that bad and she felt partly responsible for the fact that her friend felt like she couldn't leave.

Debby felt like she needed to do something, she knew it was the time to not be selfish and help her friend out and walked down the steps as silent as possible and picked up the garage phone that was hung up on the wall next to the tools and searched through the rough looking address book that was put under it and dialed one of the numbers.

The phone rang a few times before she heard someone pick up

"Hello?" the voice said, Debby didn't know how to answer

"Hello?" he repeated not hearing a voice on the other end

Debby took a deep breath "Hi, it's me Debby" she answered the phone, feeling nervous but determined

"Debby?" the stunned male voice answered her

"I need a favor… It's about Scott and Charlene" she answered and took a deep breath "you owe me that much Shane"

**Ok guys I PROMISE Scott and Charlene are moving back to Ramsay Street next chapter, which will be up SOON! ****Again, please leave a review because those really motivate to write more! thank you! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter 4! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review because they keep me motivated! xo**

The faint light from the gas station was the only thing that kept the street from being totally pitch dark. It was still rainy outside, not as bad as it had before that evening, but the rain had cooled down the area significantly and Debby who was only wearing a shirt was warming herself up by rubbing her arms with the palms of her hands as she was shivering from the cold. She was cursing at herself for not bringing a jacket and even though she was sheltered from the rain, it didn't keep her warm as she light up a cigarette just to keep herself busy.

She heard a loud noise even before she saw the headlights of a motorcycle coming her way. She inhaled deeply from her cigarette to keep her nerves down and slowly let the smoke leave her lungs through her nose as the motorcycle had stopped before her.

The motorcyclist turned off his bike and slowly removed his helmet. Debby exactly knew who the person in front of her was, as she was the one who told him to meet up here.

"Hi Debby" he said with a faint smile as he went through his thick blonde with his fingers and shook his head to get accustomed to his head not being restrained by his helmet anymore.

Debby sighed and deeply inhaled from her cigarette again, feeling the pleasant burn through her lungs and threw the bud on the ground, "HI Shane" she answered him dryly.

"I thought you'd quit-" Shane said, still holding his helmet in his arms as he looked at the still smoldering cigarette bud and back to Debby. He could see she was cold as she had goose bumps all over her arms. Debby hadn't answered him and Shane sighed "let's go somewhere inside you are clearly cold"

Debby frowned "no, no I'm fine…" she lied and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Look-" Shane said after Debby was silent again "-you called me saying something was up with my favorite cousin and her husband so please tell me… what is going on?"

* * *

Charlene was softly singing along the morning radio as she was making lunch for her husband. He told her many times she shouldn't have to, but it was something she loved doing for him and frankly it just became as much of a morning ritual as brushing her teeth.

"How are you this morning?" Scott said as he surprised her by putting his arms around her waist as he had sneaked up on her from behind and kissed her cheek before he resting his chin on her shoulder

"I am actually feeling quite amazing" she smiled as she held his arms for a second before she continued making his sandwiches.

She had been feeling great after they had a moment the night before. She finally expressed her true feelings and she and Scott had talked all night and even though they still hadn't found a solution on wanting to go back to Erinsborough she felt like they could do anything now.

Scott sat down at the kitchen table after he had poured himself a cup of coffee and just looked at her with a smile "last day at the office" he said.

Charlene nodded "I guess this will be the last time I am making you lunch, since you'll be working from home from now on" as she cut the bread and put it in a bag for him to take to the office.

Scott took a sip from his coffee "yeah kind of weird huh?" he said and paused to think for a few seconds "It is exciting though, I feel like we are starting a whole new chapter in our lives, I mean; my job, the baby…"

Whenever Scott mentioned the baby Charlene's heart would beat faster which was triggered by still feeling a bit scared, but mostly excited, about the fact they were gonna be a real family in a few months "-and hopefully moving back to Ramsay Street, even if it is only temporarily" she finished his sentence and sat next to him as she served breakfast.

Scott just nodded "how are you feeling by the way? Nauseous?" he asked concerned seeing how his wife was only nibbling on a dry piece of toast after she had served him a royal meal.

Charlene sighed "yeah…" and put her toast back on her plate "can't wait to get into the second trimester, I have been reading so many baby books and they all say things get better at 13 weeks so I am counting the days" she said with a smile

Scott frowned "I wish I could just take over some of the burdens it is not fair you have to do it on your own"

Charlene laughed, "you're a man, you wouldn't be even able to handle it for a day" she smirked "-plus you are late for work" and pointed at the clock on the kitchen wall

"Oh right, right!" Scott said as he jumped up and grabbed his lunch "not baked beans and vegemite again right?" as he bend over to kiss her.

Charlene pulled away "how long are you gonna make that joke, it has been years!" she said with a mock frown on her face but went in for a kiss anyway and pushed him out of the kitchen door

"Go get them Scoop!" she shouted at him just before he got in the car, it was a nickname for him she hadn't used in ages. Scott halted and waved at her with a big smile on his face "love you Mrs. Robinson!" he shouted back and winked before he got in.

* * *

"Sorry I am so late but I had the best night-" Charlene said expecting to see Debby as she entered the garage but as soon as she saw Shane in the workplace she stopped midsentence and a big smile formed on her face "Shane! What are you doing here?" she yelped and like a baby lamb ran towards him and into a big hug that Shane answered with no problem.

Shane had moved to Brisbane way before Charlene had and they had grown very fond of each other; having to take care of their old grandparents together and Charlene feeling quite alone as Scott still lived in Erinsborough. But when Scott had joined her, their grandparents died and things went south with his on-and-off relationship with Debby he decided to cut his losses and start somewhere fresh, with the occasional visits here and there.

Charlene let go of the hug and shook her head "what are you doing here?" she asked happy

"Can't a bloke visit his favorite cousin?" Shane answered her, trying to divert the subject, as he didn't want to lie to her.

Charlene squinted and looked at him, knowing that there was more going on "-I know there is more" she said and noticed his bike in the garage "ah you are looking for a free repair am I right?" and pointed at his vehicle.

Shane started laughing "you always think the worst of me-" and looked at his bike for a second "but it could use some new parts…"

Charlene shook her head and now looked at Debby who awkwardly was leaning against one of the cars that was due being repaired at the end of the day "sorry Debby, hadn't seen you there" as she suddenly realized how awkward it must have been for her seeing Shane as they broke up in quite a nasty way.

"So how long are you staying for?" Charlene asked as she directed her attention back to her cousin.

"Just for a short while, have to be back at my job in a few days, I am staying at the local hotel down the road" he answered her.

"Don't be silly, you're gonna stay with us from now on" Charlene said as she playfully punched him and took the hair tie that was previously around her wrist and tied up her hair "-in exchange for a little help of course"

Shane nodded "of course, and thank you I was hoping you were inviting me to stay here"

Charlene smiled "no problem… you wanna stay for dinner Debby? I will be making Daphne's famous lemon chicken"

Debby faintly smiled "I don't know who this Daphne is but I'd love to stay"

Charlene smirked and took a deep breath "well this has been lovely and all but we really need to get these fixed" and looked at all the parked cars.

"You're the boss" Debby smiled at her friend and opened the hood of one of the cars and gestured Shane to come closer as Charlene started on the other car.

"Shane-" Debby whispered as he had joined her under the hood "-we're gonna tell them tonight after dinner, alright?"

Shane nodded but had a doubtful look on his face "don't you think we need to sort our things out first before we do this?" he whispered back.

Debby rolled her eyes "let me be straight ok, there is not gonna be an 'us' we're just doing this for the people we love and that's that, just a partnership, deal?" as she stuck out her hand.

Shane sighed and shook her already dirty hand "ok deal".

"What are you guys whispering about?" Charlene yelled from the other side of the garage. Shane and Debby jumped up as Debby was looking for an answer

"-I, -I… was just trying to get Shane to tell me your secret second name you are refusing to tell me" she said, glad she could come up with an excuse that fast.

"You haven't told her right?" Charlene mockingly threatened Shane with a screw bolt that she was holding.

"No, no, no…" Shane answered his cousin awkward, trying to go along with the excuse.

Charlene just laughed and continued on the car, totally oblivious to what the pair had been planning all along.

* * *

Scott looked at the picture frames on his desk. The last day at the office felt bittersweet as he grabbed one of the frames and stared at the picture. It was a picture of Charlene and him on their wedding day and he smiled. Many colleagues had teased him on his haircut and how terribly '80s they looked but he didn't mind, that picture reminded him of the good but certainly also the bad days they had as a couple, but how they always managed to find each other and make it work, nobody at that time really believed they were gonna stay together but they did, and even though he had to admit they married young, maybe a little too young… he was glad they did.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted as suddenly a mug was put on his desk, which made a loud noise.

"Hi Scott" the voice said as he looked up and was face to face with his boss

"Oh hello Emily" he answered awkward and sat up straight, putting the frame back on his desk.

Emily smiled and sat on the corner of his desk "look, I feel kind of bad having to have fired you but I think it will work out just fine for the both of us"

Scott nodded, feeling a bit intimidated by his boss right in front of him "yes, I am just glad you gave me this opportunity to redeem myself"

Emily nodded and grabbed the picture frame Scott had just been holding and smirked at the picture "lovely" she just said and put it back and slowly moved the mug closer to him "-this is for you".

Scott took a closer look at the mug and smiled as it was a corny gift shop mug with '#1 Dad' written on it "thank you" he smiled and took it from her.

"Don't thank me, just give this new column you are gonna write for us your all… and we'll see if you are worthwhile ok" Emily answered him as she stood up "-also I don't have anything here for you to do anymore so you can go if you want to"

Scott liked the foresight of having an early day and smiled "thank you"

"Just make sure your desk is clean and empty before you go" she said and slowly walked away.

* * *

"Hi" Charlene said with a big smile as she untied her hair, making her unkempt curls bounce on her shoulders as she saw her husband leaned against the kitchen table with a smile.

Charlene was always able to hear Scott open the front door when he came back from work and that was a sign for her to finish up what she was doing and join him in the kitchen as he always did the groceries and she did the cooking, it was something they agreed on when they first started living together and it just stuck.

"Look what I got as a goodbye present" he said and took the mug from behind him and showed it to her.

Charlene almost yelped and walked closer as she took over the mug "that's terrific" she said and quickly kissed her husband and went with her thumb over the printed letters on the mug "I am certain you are gonna be exactly that" she said with a smile.

"And what might that be?" Shane suddenly asked making the couple jump as Charlene desperately tried to hide the mug behind her back.

"Oh nothing" Scott awkwardly smiled and took over the mug and quickly pushed it into one of the cabinets behind them.

Shane frowned and walked closer "what are you guys trying to hide?" he asked now with a smile and reached behind Scott.

"No, no it's nothing-nothing" Scott said trying to keep the mug behind him but it was too late and Shane grabbed it and looked at it.

Shane frowned once again as he tried to make sense of the letters on the mug and then looked at the guilty faces of Scott and Charlene as it suddenly hit him "-you guys?" he asked hesitantly.

Charlene sighed and took over the mug "well I guess you know now" as she was a little annoyed that her cousin was the first family member who knew about the big news and put the mug down.

Shane's confused frown changed into a big smile and he quickly hugged both of them "you guys are having a baby? That's terrific!"

Scott and Charlene were stunned by the sudden outburst of happiness and awkwardly smiled back at him

"You-you're happy with this right" he whispered as he looked for a confirmation in them.

Charlene laughed "yes, we are" as Scott put his arm around his tiny wife.

"Good, good…" Shane answered content and quickly turned to Debby who had been awfully quiet through all of it "that is why you thought of all this!" he exclaimed. And as she said it he knew he already said too much.

"Shane!" Debby exclaimed frustrated, knowing their plan wouldn't be longer a secret

"What is going on here?" Charlene frowned as she pointed at both her cousin and best friend "you guys have been whispering all day, you're gonna tell me or no dinner" she 'threatened' them.

Debby sighed deeply as she silently cursed Shane for ruining the surprise and forced a smile on her face "look it is a good thing, don't worry" and pointed at the kitchen seats ushering the very confused couple in front of her to sit down as she took a seat herself, followed by Shane who had a guilty look on his face.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… Shane is going to move into this house and house sit it until we come back and you guys will be running the business all by yourselves?" Charlene asked confused, trying to summarize what she just had explained to her.

Debby slowly nodded "yes, exactly, you guys can move to Erinsborough, be with your families and do your thing and Shane and I will make sure everything will continue smoothly"

"-but you guys hate each other…" Charlene answered Debby confused, still not sure about the plan.

"We don't _hate_ each other…" Shane answered not too convincing as Debby grabbed his arm and awkwardly make it look like something friendly, which looked just really forced.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem right" Charlene said as she looked at the two in front of her that desperately tried to convince them.

"Charlene, come on, they're doing this for us, this is a great opportunity!" Scott said as he put his arm around her, trying to convince her as well.

"-but don't you have a job already?" Charlene asked Shane, but he shook his head

"My contract will expire in a few weeks, after that I am all yours" he said with a smile "-and you know I am a good mechanic, right?"

Charlene sighed "yeah, yeah it is not that… I just don't want you guys to get swamped into too much work and who will do the books and-"

"Come here-" Scott said soothing and pulled her onto his lap, which he knew would calm her down as she had been nervously walking around the kitchen "this is the best plan so far, the garage will be looked after by family, we'll have a few weeks to get things sorted and we can finally go back and come back to Brisbane when we want it"

Charlene slowly nodded as she just realized how this was the best opportunity and maybe the only chance to visit her family back in Ramsay Street "are you guys sure?" she asked carefully

"I am gonna really miss you Charlene, can't lie about that, but I- we are really sure, I promise" Debby answered smiling "but there is one thing you need to do for me"

Charlene who had tears in her eyes, simply moved by how her best friend and cousin done so much to make her and Scott happy and maybe also a bit of her hormones which made her constantly emotional nodded "anything"

A big smile formed on Debby's face "tell me your second name"

Charlene started laughing "anything but that" and hugged Scott closer, feeling as if life was finally being really good to her

* * *

Scott loaded the last of the suitcases and bags into their beloved green Mini Cooper and closed the back door of the car "so" he said and put his arm around his wife "we're officially good to go"

Charlene nodded as she looked at the house "yeah" she just answered, feeling a bit unsure.

"You're not having second thoughts right?" Scott asked afraid she had changed her mind.

"No, no, no don't worry" she said with a faint smile as Debby and Shane had walked out of the house and joined the couple on the sidewalk.

It had been weeks now and Shane finished his contract and was now able to work for the garage. That meant Scott and Charlene were finally able to do what they had wanted to do for months now, and that was to return to Ramsay Street, even though it was temporarily.

"You forgot something" Shane said as he handed the now infamous '#1 Dad' to Scott.

Scott laughed "thank you" and looked at it for a second before turning around to the car to find a place for it.

"The car is gonna explode if there was any more stuff" Debby joked to lighten the mood. She actually hated that her best friend was going to leave her, but she knew it was the right thing even though it killed her to admit it.

"I am gonna miss you guys so much" Charlene said as she embraced Debby and Shane

"Just promise me you'll be safe and bring that baby back alright?" Debby said as she let go of the hug.

Charlene swallowed her tears away "I promise" and looked over to Scott who was waiting at the driver side of the car "I guess we're gonna go now, you guys are gonna call me when something is wrong with the garage alright?"

"Yes, yes, yes" Shane answered and ushered her towards the car.

Charlene took a deep breath and got into the car "thank you so much, again"

"You're so welcome" Shane and Debby answered her simultaneously and closed the door for her.

Scott nodded at the pair "thank you" he said with a smile and got into the car himself and started the engine.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Charlene exclaimed as Scott had only barely gotten out of the parking space and stopped the car

"What is it?" he asked confused

Charlene smiled and rolled down the car window and hung out of it "It's Edna!" she yelled at Debby

Debby stood confused "what?" she yelled back

"My secret second name-" Charlene answered with a big smile "it's Edna"


End file.
